Reunited
by Muldoon22
Summary: My second JoeyxMai reunion story. This time it's during a tournament on "Duellist Island"


"So who else did ya say was in this tournament, Yug?" Joey asked as the boat docked onto the island. Pegasus had, unoriginally, set up another duel tournament, dubbed Duelist Island. Winner would receive first choice of new cards, as well as prize money.

"Well, there's me, you, Tristan and Tea. I believe Duke and Kaiba are here too."

"Figures." Tristan muttered.

Yugi glanced around.

"That's Jaden Yuki. Heard he's an up and comer."

"Oh man, there's Weevil and Rex." Tea pointed out. They watched the two boys squabble as they disappeared into the dense forest. The aim of the tournament was to encounter another duelist. Whoever lost must join their opponent's team as a supporter. The last two to reach the duel stadium would compete for the prize.

"How do you want to do this? We can't start off as a group." Joey said.

"That's right. I say we go different directions. If we run into each other, we'll duel. But it won't be a problem losing to one another." Yugi said.

"Of course not." Tea said.

"Yeah, if one of us wins, we all win." Tristan added.

"Alright then. May the best duelist win." Yugi said. They all smiled at one another before heading off in separate directions

* * *

><p>"Man, don't tell me everyone's lost already." Joey said to himself. He'd been walking for almost a half hour and hadn't found anyone.<p>

"I need to sit down." he said, finding a smooth rock to sit on top of.

He sat for a few minutes, listening to the wind breeze through the leaves, and the distant grunts of defeat from players who lost.

These would've been the only sounds he would have heard if not from an audible gasp.

He turned to the source of it and his jaw dropped. There before him stood Mai Valentine. He hadn't seen her since he lost his soul in a duel against her. That made him feel sad as he thought he wouldn't ever see her again.

Mai held a mixture of surprise, shame and sadness. She then turned away and started to walk.

"Mai, wait!"

She kept moving.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

She stopped. Saying that meant she was now obliged to compete against him.

She sighed deeply and turned back. A semi-happy look on Joey's face greeted her.

"I knew that would work! Mai, I've missed you. Where did you go?"

"I went...Away. And I would've stayed there if I knew you'd be here."

"Why is that? Do...do you still hate me or something?" he asked very quietly, the tone itself made her want to hug him.

"No. No, I don't hate you. But you hate me. I took your soul. I spat in your face when you tried to help me. After all you did for me, I turned my back on you. So until I could face you again, I went away. I hoped you would've forgot about me."

"You know I cant forget about you. Ain't no other girl I know of that can put me in place when necessary."

She smirked ever so slightly before it was re-enveloped with a sad frown.

"Lwts just get this duel over with, so I don't have to bother you anymore."

"That's not happening, but we do have to duel. Lets start."

They shuffled each others decks, Mai not once looking at him, and started.

"Ok, Mai. My move first." he said, worried about her. She was so adamant he hated her. Why wouldn't she she otherwise?

"Let's start light. I summon Brigadier of Landstar in attack mode. I then place a magic card face down and end my turn."

Mai said nothing.

"Mai, this only works if my opponent actually fights back." he said teasingly. It did nothing to improve her mood as she hastily moved her hand to her duel disk's deck.

"First, I summon my Harpie Lady in attack. Next I-" she stopped herself when she looked at Joey. The knowledge she betrayed him boiled through her stronger and she couldn't look at him anymore.

"I- I can't do this. I forfeit the duel."

She placed her hand on the top of her duel disk. Joey was shocked.

"Mai, what are you-"

"Congratulations. You win. Goodbye, Joey." she said and began to hurry away.

"Mai, wait!" he said, running after her. He caught up and whirled her round to face him.

"Mai, please look at me."

She reluctantly did, her eyes red.

"Mai, listen. I don't hate you. It wasn't you who took my soul, that was a different Mai. A confused Mai. The Mai I know, the one I love, wouldn't ever do that. I saw that in you when you beat me and the Oricalchos took my soul. It wasnt your fault."

She cried and he pulled her into an embrace. He rubbed her back to calm her.

"I'm so sorry." she weeped.

"It's alright. It's alright." he assured.

They stayed this way for a few more minutes until her sobbing ceased and she could look Joey in the eye without feeling guilt.

"I've missed you, Joey."

"And I've missed you too, Mai." he said, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Since I forfeited, that means I have to support you. But don't expect me to cheer for you." she remarked, lightening the mood.

"Wouldn't have thought of asking you to." he replied.

She smiled sweetly at him as a pair of individuals appeared up the road.

"Oh look, it's Tea. And she's being tailed by...Kaiba?"

Tea was waving at them, and she was indeed being followed by a very annoyed looking Seto Kaiba.

"Joey! Glad I ran into you! Look- Mai? Is that you?"

"Hi Tea."

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, entered myself in this tournament. But I just lost to Joey here."

"And are you two on good terms again?"

Mai wrapped her arms around Joey's right arm. "Very much, yeah."

Kaiba scoffed. "Can we get a move on, please? I'd much rather waste my time more productively."

Joey glared at him. "So Tea, care to explain why you brought the stick in the mud?"

A very excited smile appeared on Tea's face. "You won't believe it. I beat him in a duel!"

Joey and Mai were gobsmacked.

"You beat Kaiba? Seto Kaiba, ranked amongst the greatest duellers ever? That Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it!"

"Neither could I." Kaiba muttered. "It was a fluke. All of you should know-"

Joey aggressively pulled him aside.

"Look, Kaiba, enough with the macho stuff. She may not be the best, but she has heart, so don't you dare take this away from her."

Joey let go and walked back to Mai and Tea. Kaiba sighed. They may not really like each other, but Kaiba always felt a shred of admiration for Joey's devotion to his friends.

"Well, guys, I'm gonna go find some people to duel. Catch you later, perhaps as duelists?"

"Yeah, see you Tea."

Tea and Kaiba soon walked away.

"Wow Joey. The way you stuck up for her there was great. I've always loved that about you."

joey blushed. "Loved, Mai?"

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, Joey. Loved. Now come on. There's some poor souls out there waiting to get creamed by Joey Wheeler."

Joey smiled and led the way to find another opponent.


End file.
